1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp mechanism, and more particularly, to a clamp mechanism for fixing a cable on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cable clamp mechanism includes a base and a pressing portion, the pressing portion is disposed on the base in a pivotable manner. As assembling the cable, the pressing portion is manually driven to pivot relative to the base at an open position, so as to enlarge an opening of the base. Then the cable is inserted into the base through the opening, and the pressing portion is rotated from the open position to a close position, so as to press a surface of the cable for preventing the cable from separating from the base. The conventional cable clamp mechanism has drawbacks of complicated structure, expensive manufacturing cost and long assembly period. The pressing portion of the conventional cable clamp mechanism is movably disposed on the base, so the pressing portion is abraded easily by external force that results in low manufacturing yield of the product. Thus, design of a cable clamp mechanism having simple structure, low manufacturing cost and easy operation is an important issue in the mechanical industry.